


His beard

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: There is no summary. This is just smut.





	His beard

His palms skimmed up her arms. His soft beard rubbed against her belly and breasts as he placed tender kisses over her skin. She sighed, closing her eyes contentedly. His hands locked with hers.  
"I love you, baby."  
"I love you, Seba."  
His lips caressed her collarbone and throat. Teeth and tongue marked her. His soft beard brushed against her, adding a new layer of sensation to every kiss, touch, lick and bite. He let go of her hand to position himself to slid inside. She was soaked, dripping down her slit to he darkened spot on the bed.  
Her thighs burned from bite marks and beard burn, but also from being spread so wide apart for to long. Even his strong hands massaging them wasn't helping anymore. He'd made her cum with lips and tongue to her clit, fingers buried in her to the knuckle. Mercilessly drawing one orgasm after the other from her until she soaked his beard and his bed.  
"Seba...please..."  
"Please what?"  
"Please, I need-" She closed her trembling thighs on his waist.  
"What do you need?"  
She whined, rolling her hips forward only for him to pull back. "Seba."  
He teased the tip of his nose along her chin then her lips then her nose. "Tell me."  
"I need you." She reached down with her free hand only for him grab her wrist and slam it to the bed above her head. "I need your cock. I need you, baby. Please."  
"See? Was that so hard, pisoi?"  
"Seb, please." He didn't answer her verbally. He pushed inside her wet cunt, stretching her more but sliding in until his pelvis rested against hers. She gasped. "Oh fuck."  
He groaned, scraping his teeth against her cheek. "Fuck...you feel so good."

 _"I had a really nice time, Sebastian."_  
"I did too." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm glad you texted me back."  
She bumped his shoulder. "I'm glad you texted me first."  
He laughed. "Fair enough." She paused and looked around then laughed. "What?"  
"It's snowing."  
"It's December in New York."  
"Ass." But there was no malice in it. She looked like she was seeing snow for the first time as she beamed up at the flakes falling out of the darkness and into the amibient light of the city. They landed in her hair and eyelashes.  
Sebastian stepped closer. She turned to look at him. His bright blue eyes had darkened. Snow flecked the fluffy front of his hair and his beard. She reached out to touch it. He turned to press his lips to her palm then stepped into her. He captured her top lip with his then his tongue stole into her mouth.  
She lifted her body against his as she returned his kiss. They were breathless when they parted. He rested his forehead against hers. "I want to see you again."

She itched to dig her nails into his back. She arched off the bed, pushing her head back into the pillows. He took the opportunity to suck and bite the exposed length of her neck.  
"I love the sounds you make."  
"They're not as good as yours."  
"I beg to differ." He released her hand to slip his between them. She gasped and shouted his name. "Much better." She took the opportunity to scratch her nails down his back. He hissed then sat back on his heels. "Hold onto the head board."  
She did as she was told. He lifted her hips enough to change his angle and she groaned like a man in pain. He grinned as he jerked her hips to meet his as he thrust forward. "Oh god! Oh Seb!"  
"Cum one more time, baby." He panted, licking his lips. He loved the way her breasts bounced unfettered. She arched, her toes curling in the air at his sides. He tightened his jaw, breathing through his nose. His body shook with his control.  
Her back bowed almost painfully and she screamed his named, soaking the bed. He let go of her then moved back ontop of her. The skin on skin felt like heaven. Their sticky, sweat-soaked flesh moved against each other as he rutted into her, chasing his release. He buried his face in her neck and grunted, his hips stuttering as he came.  
"Happy Christmas, Seba."  
He laughed, lifting up to collapse at her side. He kissed her shoulder, rubbing his beard against her skin, then her lips. "Merry Christmas, baby."


End file.
